Sev's Sister
by Sev's Little girl
Summary: "I always Wondered what Happened to Severus the Night he ran away. I guess I know now Huh?"
1. Running

Disclaimer: I don't HP and Co

"Severus!" I cried as I watched him run out of the house, my heart was pounding against my chest as I saw my brother glance back at me. His body was soaked to the bone with water from the pounding rain, but I knew he was not coming back. He had lost so much already that year and what our father did was the last straw. Soon he was out of sight, I really had no clue where he was going there was no why that Evans' chick was going to let him back into her life no matter how many times he apologized on his knees. So after one last look at the path Sev took I slowly closed the door, closed it on everything I held dear.

Should I continue?

Reviews are loves, welcome and make me Happy


	2. The offer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Adora Snape had spent the next twenty years wondering what really happened to her Older brother. She had spent days after he left searching the Daily Prophet and muggle papers for stories of a dead body found that matched Severus's description but found noting. A few months in to her sixth year her mother died and her father wanted nothing to do with her or anything in the Wizarding world for that matter.

Now Adora worked as an Auror in the Ministry of Magic. The 34 year old was swamped with work as she read through files of known Death Eaters. Since the announce return of Voldemort everyone was on their toes and reading the files helped with that. As the black haired, hazel eyed woman sifted through the files she was disturbed by the sound of knocking at her office door.

"Hello Adora" Kingsley Shacklebolt stated from the door way

"Good afternoon Kingsley" Adora replied, her voice giving away how tired she was. " What can I do for you?"

" Jason wants to see you" her fellow Auror replied " Says its urgent"

"Did he say what it was about?" Adora questioned, wondering what the head Auror wanted from her.

"No, all he said was he wanted you." Kingsley replied as he watched his co-worker slowly move from her desk. Slowly the brunette walked toward her boss's office her mind racing, wondering what she had done.

"You wished to see me Jason" Adora said as she stood in the doorway to his office, and noticed another person in the room.

"Adora, haven't you grown since graduation?" The other man smiled, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Hello Headmaster." The younger Snape replied with a slight smile. "What did you need to see me about Jason?"

"Dumbledore would like you to be the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher this year, Adora, and I have agreed to let you go" Jason stated as he watched shock as Adora shook slightly

"ME?" She asked " But . . Why?"

"It is highly important that you go" Albus answered "For Severus's sake"

"Severus?" Adora asked forgetting about her boss as all of her attention went toward the headmaster "You know where he is?"

"Yes"

Authors Notes: Yay Chapter 2. I know it sucks but It will get better


	3. arriving

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and CO.

Adora POV

I was floored by the Headmaster's answer; I hadn't expected to say yes. There was only one way to actually get the real answer from the man, and I knew the only way I was going to find out where my older brother was.

"So, Adora, are you going to take the Position or not?" Jason asked me, drawing my attention back to him.

"I'll take the job Headmaster," I stated while looking at my boss. "I'll pack tonight and meet you at the castle tomorrow." Albus smiled, with the twinkle in his eyes that always got on Severus's nerves and after taking a few folders from Jason, I left his office. The empty halls echoed with every step I took, the Auror Department was empty when I returned to my office to grab my things. With a wave of my wand, the files that littered the floor automatically stacked themselves into piles four feet high against the walls. It seemed almost said I was leaving the department for a while, but I figured it would do me some good, getting away from the death and pain caused by You-Know-Who and his cold, cruel, and heartless Death Eaters.

3rd Person POV

The fireplace roared to life as Adora stepped out into her pitch black flat. As she turned on the lamp on the small end table next to her couch, her home sprung to life. The neutral colors gave a home feeling that her parents house never had, it was warm and inviting and seemed perfect for a single woman her age. Placing her messenger bag and the file that Jason had given her on the counter, she began to pack the large black suitcase that was located in her closet. After the majority of the suitcase was full, Adora placed her most valuable possession on top of her clothes: the only picture of her and Severus. The one taken only moments after he had graduated, and only a few weeks before he ran away. With a sad smile, she zipped up the suitcase and placed it in the living room. She didn't feeling doing anything else expect taking a hot shower and going to bed.

The Sun shined brightly as Adora walked up the green grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It held the majestic look it had seventeen years before, and just like her seven years at the school, it would be her home for the next ten months. When the Black haired girl entered the entrance Hall, Dumbledore was waiting for her.

"I thank you for accepting the job on such short notice Adora, especially with only two weeks until the beginning of term." Dumbledore spoke with joy in his voice.

"I though it would be good for me, It may actually give me the information I seek" Adora smiled as well as she took in the sight of the majestic castle from the inside.

"I assume you still know your way around the castle, so I will just show you to your quarters and the classroom that you will be teaching in." Dumbledore moved slowly up the stairs to the grand staircase. The stairs still moved like she remembered giving her the feeling of being a five year old in a candy store. Soon they where at Adora's new living quarters and she was happy the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom was only a few doors away.

"There will be a staff meeting tomorrow night in the Great Hall." Dumbledore told the young sister of the Potion's Master.

"I will be there, Sir." The Brunette said softly as they walked back to her room so she could unpack.

After making sure Adora was in her rooms, Albus headed down to the Dungeons. He was sure Severus had returned from the latest Death Eater meeting earlier that morning, but he had no idea how he had faired against the Dark wizards wrath. The old Wizard knock on the door to the Potions master's chambers, alerting the younger man of his presence before entering, the place was empty but warm as the fire cracked in the fireplace.

"What do I owe this visit headmaster?" Severus's voice came from the back, what Albus suspected to be his bedroom.

"Came to see if you where alright my boy" Albus spoke as Severus came down the hallway, buttoning his white shirt.

"I assure you I am fine Headmaster," The Potion's Master declared as he stood in front of his employer and mentor.

"That's good to hear, we will have a staff meeting tomorrow night in the Great Hall," Dumbledore smiled

"I will be there Headmaster".

Authors Notes: two chapters in 2 days. Please take the poll I have regarding this story.

Please review.


	4. seeing

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter

_The sound of pelting rain and footfalls where all that rang in his ears_ _as he ran. His seventeen-year-old body felt as if was going to give out on him any second. The cold wind cut through the torn and bloody shirt he wore as he tried to get away, Severus must have continued running for another ten minutes before he just collapsed, hitting the ground hard, only adding to the pain he was already in. . . _

Slowly Severus felt an imprint on his mattress as he awoke from his dream; soon the familiar smell of vanilla crème filled his nose as the mattress dipped into a full body impression.

"Good morning, I'm back," A familiar voice stated softly as soft lips met the man's temple, then the pressure on the bed disappeared as the person left the 'sleeping' potions master to rest. Ten minutes later the King of Slytherin emerged from his bedroom, fully dressed, his onyx eyes scanning the sitting room looking for any sign for the person he was looking for. Moments later he found her, the teenager lay on the black leather couch in front of the fireplace. Her silky black hair framed her beautiful face, the dancing flames reflected in her pure hazel eyes. Elizabeth Eileen Snape seemed to be nothing like her father, that was until you got to know her. Elizabeth had a love for potions that matched her fathers, a talent for both the Dark arts and light, a habit to hide her pretty face in a book in her free time and a personality that was a mix of both her parents.

From where Severus stood behind the couch, he watched the sixteen-year-old drift off to sleep before heading up to the headmaster's office.

Adora had been awake for sometime, she wanted nothing more than to see Severus again and she had a feeling that Dumbledore had swindled her, but she would wait to see if the old man held up his part of the bargain before taking off and reclaiming her position in the Auror's office.

As the hour approached for the meeting, Adora made her way down to the Great Hall. Her robes brushed against the floor as she gracefully descended the numerous stairs. The thirty four year old felt like a student again as she traced her steps back to the ground floor. By the time she arrived All the other teachers where there, and she recognized everyone from Professor McGonagall to Professor Flickwick and it gave her a sense of joy, knowing she would be working with people she knew. Slowly she took her place in on of the two remaining seats and that's when she noticed there was no Potions Master.

"Albus?" Adora asked drawing everyone's attention, "Where is Slughorn?"

"My Dear, Professor Slughorn retired the year you graduated" Albus smiled as the doors to the great hall burst open.

"I'm Sorry I am late Headmaster, I lost track of time," The oh so familiar voice rang in Adora's ears and slowly she tore her eyes away from the headmaster to see the person she was looking For: Severus. And there he was, walking up the hall to take the seat across from her. Soon she felt her older brother's eyes on her, as he froze stunned.

Authors Notes:

Another Chapter Complete Yay


	5. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Severus couldn't believe his eyes as Adora sat across the table. The last time he had seen Adora, was right after her fourth year. He had always wondered about her on nights when he couldn't sleep or when he needed something to pick him up after a grueling Death Eater meeting. Adora looked the way Severus remembered. Long flowing silk black hair, eyes that almost matched his daughters and the overall appearance that made them the exact opposites. The Potions master was none the less happy to see that his sister was alright, but at the same time he was arrogated at the fact no one had told him she was there.

After several long moments of standing , Severus took his seat and Dumbledore opened the meeting.

"Security will be increased at the new term approaches, The death Eaters are becoming more and more adamant about breaking into the castle." Albus's voice was somber despite the way he felt about Adora finding her brother.

"Order members will be present at all times and with a informant on the ranks of Voldemort we shall know what's coming"

Severus frowned at the second half of Albus's statement, he hated the fact he was mentioned in it.

The rest of the meeting went by painfully slow in the young man's perspective. And no sooner did Albus dismiss them, did Severus rush out of the room to the safety of his private chambers.

"Well, how'd it go?" Elizabeth called from the couch as she leaned her head back. Causing her hair to fan out behind piece of furniture, blending in almost perfectly.

" Better than expected" Severus attempted to lie to his daughter, but he knew better when he saw the look on her face. " Alright, It was horrid" Severus plopped down on the couch next to his 'little' girl.

"What do you expect?" Elizabeth asked as she rested her head on her father's shoulder. " We're suppose to be at war, and we , you and I, are torn between both sides. What good can come of that?"

Adora paced in front of her desk, she was confused. She figured he would be so happy to see her after so many years. The Young woman was startled as a soft knock announced a presence on the other side of her door. Slowly she pulled open the door to see the headmaster.

"Adora do you mind if I speak with you?"

"No sir," Adora replied as she moved back allowing the older man to enter the room "Sir why didn't you tell me that Severus was employed here?" Silence enveloped the room as the headmaster took a seat in one of the oversized chairs by the fire.

" I wasn't sure of you would believe me word. Adora" Albus sighed " I wasn't sure if Severus would approve."

" You weren't sure he would approve?" Adora asked aspirated " I don't care of he approved of it. Hell he hardly approved of anything I've did or done."

"That's not true," Albus reassured the Slytherin alumni. "Severus has always approved of things you've done. He may not of told you himself, but he has said it more times then I can count."

The Gryffindor's words made Adora smile.

"Well, at least I know he's safe" Adora said more to herself than the elderly gentleman

"Maybe you should talk to him before term starts." Albus suggested as he got up to leave. "Maybe you can catch up?".

Severus groaned as his mark flared to life. The excruciating pain shot up his arm and down his spine, and if he wasn't so use to it, he would have screamed. Slowly he pulled himself out of bed and dressed in his Death eater robes. Softly he emerged from his bedroom, and carefully opened his daughter's door. Elizabeth laid in her mint green sheets, arms wrapped around the soft pillows as she slept. A blue candle burned in the corner, emitting the only light that allowed Severus to observe the room. Pictures and drawings hung on the cream colored walls. The light green bedding complemented the wall color perfectly and with a sad sigh Severus placed a note in his daughters open hand before leaving. . .

Author's Notes: Yay, another chapter. Hope you like it.


	6. after the meeting

Author's notes: this chapter is dedicated to Sithtar, thank you for all of the amazing reviews

Elizabeth woke to find the note her father left clenched in her hand. With a sad sigh, she pushed herself out of bed and into the cool chambers of her father's private quarters. The plush emerald carpet made no sound as she carefully inched back to the master bedroom. The sight of the door being open was a heaven sent; it was something Severus only did when he was home. The sight of his Death Eater robes on the floor made Elizabeth sigh with relief, he was home at least. Light flooded the dark bedroom as the master bathroom door opened, reviling a very tired and pained looking Severus Snape. His eyes where dark and full of pain and hopelessness, Sev looked years older than he really was as he fell ungracefully onto the bed.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked as she found her way onto the soft bed.

"It's nothing I can't handle dear," Severus murmured into the comforter, his voice convincing no one. Moments later, the potions master felt a cold vial forced into his hand. Slowly he sat up, uncorked the vial and downed its contents like air. With a sigh, he leaned back against the headboard, closing his eyes. Severus could feel Elizabeth's presence as she sat at the foot of his king-sized bed. Despite the fact his eyes where closed, the potions master could feel his daughter's hazel eyes examining his worn out body.

"You don't have to be so far away." Severus stated in no more than a whisper as the potion took effect. Seconds later, the feeling of Elizabeth resting her head on his chest seemed to easy the pain, but not by much.

Adora roamed the halls in the attempt to gain courage to ask her brother where he had been for all these years, as she made her way down into the dungeons she realized something, she had no idea where his private chambers where.

'So much for that' Adora thought as she walked back upstairs, wondering if any of her new colleagues knew anything about Severus.

Elizabeth didn't move until she knew her father was sound asleep, away from any and all physical pain he was in. After dressing in a pair of jean cutoffs and a blue t-shirt, the sixteen year old made her way to the Headmaster's office. Elizabeth took two stairs at a time, ignoring her surroundings until she walked right into someone sending her to the floor.

"I am sorry" Elizabeth apologized as she pushed herself off the cold tile. "I should have been paying attention."

The woman stood rooted in the spot surprised to see a student roaming the halls eleven days before the start of term. The woman was slightly taller than the teen, their eyes almost matched perfectly except for the hints of blue that could be seen in Elizabeth's.

"Well I must be going" Elizabeth announced and moved on toward the headmaster's office, unknowing that the woman she had bumped into was her aunt.

"Albus" Elizabeth called as she entered the magnificent office she had once spent so much time in.

"Liz" Albus greeted as he appeared from his study. "Good to see you again."

"Same to you sir" Elizabeth smiled at her honorary grandfather.

"What brings you up here this early?" Albus questioned as he took his place at his huge oak desk, motioning for the girl he once looked after while her father was teaching to take a seat.

"Dad's condition" Elizabeth stated plainly, "He left for a rendezvous with the Dark lord last night and he came back looking as if he had been through hell and back a thousand times."

"Where is he now?" Dumbledore asked, his voice heavy with worry,

"In our chambers asleep at the moment, I believe Poppy should take a look at him though, he looks pretty bad." Elizabeth felt proud of herself as she spoke. She sparingly discusses these things with the head honcho, but it was important that Dumbledore knew of Severus's condition especially after a truly torturous encounter with the dark lord.

"I'll send Poppy down there later, after he gets some sleep. He needs to rest." Dumbledore sighed leaning back against his chair, looking intently at Elizabeth's face.

"You are more than welcome to follow me back to see Dad for yourself," The young Slytherin suggested seeing the light in the Headmaster's eyes, knowing he would take the offer while it still stood on the table.

"Hey," Severus heard Elizabeth say as he opened his eyes "How are you feeling?"

"A Bit better" Severus stated as he gazed into the empty room.

"Good to hear, Now Albus wants to see you" Elizabeth smiled softly as she stood, offering her arm to her father, who denied it and made his way to the sitting room.

Author's notes:

The longest chapter yet. . . Yeah. Please review


	7. Start of term

Severus hated the way Albus's eyes scrutinized him, it made him feel as if he was a student again, coming back after a horrendous summer.

"I am fine Albus," Severus stated indifferently as he crossed his arms on his chest. The normal emotionless mask was in place as he tried to avoid showing the enormous amount of pain he felt. Severus had no desire to be dragged up the hospital like a five year old and he had no desire to run into his sister as Albus forced him up the stairs.

"Severus. . ." Dumbledore began

"Albus, I am fine" Severus reassured the elderly man. "If I feel a bit off, I will make my way up to see Poppy." Albus looked intently at Severus's face, looking for any signs of deception, and was pleased when he found none.

Elizabeth watched silently from her place in the doorway, She found these meetings between the Headmaster and her father went by faster when she wasn't noticed, then she didn't have to answer the twenty thousand questions that the old man possessed. Don't get her wrong; she loved Albus, more than her mother's parents, but sometimes the number of questions he asked just got annoying.

"I will see you later then Severus," Albus sighed as he pushed himself from the chair in which he sat. "Good Bye Elizabeth."

"You really need to teach me to lie like that" Elizabeth stated a few seconds after the headmaster had left.

" Must you know all the tricks?" Severus inquired as his teenager took the seat his employer had vacated.

" Yes" Elizabeth smiled " I enjoy learning the things you know how to do, even if they aren't _legal_."

"You know to much." Severus claimed as he stood up and headed back to bed, determined to sleep of his pain.

By the start of term, Adora had only seen her brother four times, but she had seen the mysterious girl she had run to more than ten. And that was a bit strange, but she did not question it, figuring it was just someone from Hogsmead needing to see Madam Pomfrey or have a discussion with Dumbledore.

Severus sighed as he dressed in his normal robes, the train would be there in less than half an hour, and of course, he would have to be present at the feast. He had no desire to go for the fact he had just come back from another brutal meeting with the dark lord and he would have to sit next to his 'kid' sister. Hopefully she would not try to make a conversation, which was the last thing he wanted. Well at the moment anyway.

Elizabeth smiled smugly as she stared in her mirror, adjusting her green and silver tie. Her silky black hair pulled out of her face, exposing her cream colored skin and piercing hazel eyes, the way her father preferred on the start term and special occasions. With one more glance at her appearance in the mirror, the teenager grabbed her robe pulled it on and headed into the sitting room.

Severus was already gone by the time Elizabeth emerged, but that was nothing knew, they had always done that, to keep the castle, except the staff of course.

The entrance hall was pack with returning students, so many faces where familiar to the young Slytherin, and slowly she interjected herself into the sea of students so she wasn't noticed and made her way to her house table. Elizabeth's eyes scanned the Head table and was relieved that the creepy ministry official that wore the color she hated the most was no longer there. Instead, the woman she had ran into a few weeks sat next to her father.

'Hopefully she'll be better than Umbridge.' Elizabeth though as Draco Malfoy took the seat next to her. Her God brother looked so sophisticated behind his well-placed emotionless mask, yet sadness could still be detected in his body language, but she asked no questions afraid of finding out something she didn't wish to know.

Severus avoided all conversation with his sister, instead keeping to himself, as he was known for on many occasions. His black eyes often wandered toward his house's table examining the many children of his fellow death eaters. It was obvious it was going to be one long school year.

Authors' notes: I am so pleased I finished this chapter despite the horrid week I have had with the fact of three deaths in the family in less than a week, but I hope to have the next chapter up ASAP.

SEV'S LITTLE GIRL


	8. Keeping distance

Adora's heart pounded as she stood in front of her desk as her first class of the term filed in after breakfast. She noted not many things had changed as Slytherins sat on one side of the room and the Gryffindor's on the other.

"I am Professor Prince." Adora announced after the bell rang and class began. "Today we will start with the basics of sixth year study and put some names to all your faces." Adora knew how cheesy she must have sounded by the look on everyone's face as she began to read the names' off the roster. Despite all of the unique names that she read off, one name stood out.

"Brooks, Elizabeth" Adora's tone was questionable as she looked up to see the Black haired, hazel eyed girl raise her hand. It was the same girl she had seemed so many times, but now she noticed some similarities between her and Severus.

'That's impossible' Adora stated to herself 'Severus would never have a child.'

Severus was more or less perplexed as he thought about his daughter and sister in the same room together. He wasn't quite ready to mix the two different aspects of his complicated life just yet. In the end, he just hoped they would understand.

"You look bored," Severus announced as Elizabeth sat in front of his desk at the beginning of her free period,

"Really?" Elizabeth asked her voice was no doubt full of sarcasm." I didn't notice." Severus chuckled lightly at his daughter's comment, now it was anyone else he most likely would have ripped their heads off.

"How was your first class?" Severus asked as he placed his quill gently on the desk.

"It was alright I guess" Elizabeth stated as she stood from the chair and took interest with the specimens that floated in the various potions on her father's wall. "No better than last year at the moment though, hopefully it become better as the year drags on."

"You as well as everyone else in the castle. Me included" Severus reassured his sixteen year old. Heaven only knows how much he hated having Umbridge around . . . And Umbridge type people.

"What do you think about Professor Prince, Dad?" Elizabeth asked as she picked up a jar with a type of dark green sludge. Her Hazel eyes examining the dark particles that floated with in the pasty mixture.

"I am not sure about her" Severus lied, pausing for a moment to see if Liz had caught wind of the lie. "But give me time, I will be able to read her body language soon enough."

"Alright, "Elizabeth sighed as she placed the jar back on the shelf. " Well I must go. We all know McGonagall does not like late students."

Severus watched as his daughter collected her bag from the empty chair and exited the room. As soon as the door was, shut he pinched the bridge of is nose. He hated lying to his only child, but right now, it seemed to be the best thing to do.

"Severus We need to talk" Adora stated a few days later as he conducted his nightly rounds around the castle

"There is nothing that _we_ need to discuss" Severus replied as he turned to face his younger sister.

"There is plenty that needs to be discussed, Sev." Adora stated as she looked deeply into her brother's dark onyx eyes.

"No there isn't. I moved on with my life and you need to do the same." Severus stated as he turned to stalk off, but was cut off by Adora as she moved to stand in his way.

"Severus. . What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to see me. What's changed?" Adora pleaded to know

"A lot has happened. And something's you won't understand" Severus stated as he moved past his sister and walked away.

Author's notes:

Yes, another chapter finished. Hope it's as good as the last.


	9. Over Severus's head

"Albus you can't be serious" Elizabeth whined as she sat across from the headmaster. " Why can't some one _else_ tutor _Potter_?"

" I would Liz, but you are the only Slytherin with enough patience and the skill to work with Harry." Albus stated as he looked at her over his half moon spectacles

"Why can't father do it?" Elizabeth asked, wanting so desperately to get out of the situation

" You know your father's feelings about Harry, Elizabeth and I don't believe he would make it easy for him. And I need some one to watch him in _all _of classes, especially in this difficult time."Elizabeth sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, she was agitated and annoyed. She had no relative desire to help out Potter, she had no desire to do anything and it was only three weeks into the school year! But she figured it was understandable, considering the Death eater meetings where coming more frequent and at some points more violent, causing Severus to change. His mood was always foul, well more than normal, when he was in pain.

"Fine." Elizabeth caved as she saw the twinkle in the elderly wizard's eyes. " I'll tutor him in potions to keep in there, but can you do me a favor?"

"I'll see what I can do for Severus" Albus smiled as Liz smirked

"Thank you."

Severus refused to look at Adora as she stood in front of his desk, he could feel her warm hazel eyes boring into him as he graded papers.

" TALK TO ME!" Adora exclaimed into the silence, grabbing Severus's attention.

"Adora, I will, in time." Severus sighed as he examined his sister's body language. Adora opened her mouth to reply as Severus's door burst open.

" I hate Albus" Elizabeth stated, and stopped in mid-step when she noticed her father talking with the DADA teacher. " Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Severus replied as he motioned his daughter to sit." Ms. Prince was just leaving." " She looked happy" Elizabeth smiled as she looked her father in the face."Why do you hate Albus for now?" Severus asked ignoring his snake's comment " He wants me to tutor Potter in potions, says it's important he stays in your class." Elizabeth smiled grimly. Severus sighed as he leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and sighed. This year was going to be difficult.

"Albus, may I talk to you?" Adora asked softly as she stood in his doorway.

"Of course My dear," Albus smiled and waved to the chair that had just vacated by Elizabeth only twenty minutes before. " About what?"

"Severus" Adora stated as she sat in the chair, her face was pale and her eye's dull, " I want to know what he's so afraid of me knowing."

Albus sighed deeply as he gazed at Adora, " I'm not sure if it's the best idea, for me to tell you."

"Albus, please, I need to know, He's never going to tell me willingly even if he drinks enough to float a ship!" Adora exclaimed. Looking fluster like Severus did at the best of times, when he was in the middle of a powerful discussion.

" You know as well as I that Severus left because he had enough of the abuse." Albus began, drawing the potions master's sister's attention. " The night he ran he nearly died, but one of his acquaintances was wondering around where he collapsed and helped him out. Over the next few months, Heather Brooks and Severus developed a romantic relationship, and wanted to settle down. Severus proposed to heather and a week later discovered Heather was pregnant when. . ."

"So Elizabeth Brooks is . Sev's daughter?" Adora asked shocked

"Yes," Dumbledore confirmed, " They married on March fourth, seven months after they had Elizabeth, but Heather never got the chance to see Severus begin his career as a Potion's Master. She was killed by death eaters on accident."

" How could that have been an accident?" Adora asked

"Because Severus is a Death Eater. He had been one for sometime, most likely became ine in the middle of his final year." Dumbledore explained

"he killed her?" Adora asked shocked

"He was trying to protect her and Elizabeth when they raided the town they lived in, Severus believed they where safe when he joined his fellow death eaters, but discovered Heather was dead when the mark appeared over their home, Thankfully Elizabeth wasn't home at the time or it could have been worse." Dumbledore sighed as he looked at Adora, who sat their processing the information she was given.

"I always wanted to know what happened to Severus the night he ran. I guess I know now huh?"

Author's notes:

I bet Sev isn't going to be very happy when he finds out that Albus told. Hopefully this explains something's, Please review


	10. Telling Elizabeth and Tutoring

"You had no right Albus!" Severus practically screamed as the headmaster sat back in his chair.

"I am sorry Severus, but she needed to know" Albus defended himself as fire flashed through the Potion's Masters Eyes.

"So you took the liberty to tell her that Elizabeth was my child? My wife was murdered by my fellow Death Eaters?" Severus's chest heaved up and down as the sun began to rise in the distance. This conversation was an unexpected detour to the latest details of the meeting he had just returned from. "I would have told her, in time"

"What about Elizabeth Severus? What about her right to know she has some other family other than Heather's parents? Don't you think she would want to know all of this?" Albus asked as the young man in front of him sank into the chair behind him.

"I would have told her first." Severus sighed as he turned his death eater mask over in his hands, "I must go, I have some explaining to do to a certain young witch."

Elizabeth sat on the floor as Severus entered his private chambers, her black hair was pulled out of her face in a messy ponytail, and she was still dressed in a pair of black PJ's.

"So how was it?" She asked almost bored, as if she already knew the answer.

"Better than usual actually, But nothing has changed much." Severus explained as he sunk into the chair near his daughter. "I have to tell you something Dear."

"What's that?" Elizabeth's voice held fear as her mind raced at what her father wished to tell her.

"When you asked me if I knew anything about the new Defense against the Dark Art's teacher and I told you 'No' I lied." Severus's voice was no more than a whisper "I do know her, in fact she's your Aunt." Elizabeth was floored by her father's words.

"My-my- Aunt?" The young Slytherin questioned, "She's your sister? Why didn't you tell me? You don't trust me enough to let me know?"

Severus picked up the hurt in his daughter's voice immediately.

"It's not that I don't trust you Lizabeth, but. . . "Severus began

"But what _father_ "Elizabeth asked, anger now present in her voice and it was directed at him alone. " Didn't you think I wanted to know? I mean I would have found out sooner or later."

"I would have told you." Severus stated getting annoyed at his daughter's attitude, but then again he could not blame her. "It was to protect both of you." Elizabeth's strong gaze broke.

"I'm sorry, I should have known you would have your reason's," Elizabeth stated softly feeling slightly disappointed in herself. Severus closed his eyes for a moment before sliding onto the floor next to his 'little' girl.

"It is I who should be apologizing" The Head of Slytherin stated as he took hold of Elizabeth's hand. "And now that you know that Adora is your Aunt, it's only fair that you meet her."

Severus waited until Adora had calmed down a moment before speaking.

"I already received a lecture this morning, Adora" Severus sighed as he watched all the color drain from his younger sister's face. She had just finished yelling at him for not telling her he had a Daughter.

"Did you get the one about being a Death Eater?" Adora hissed slowly. "I work to put people like that in Azkaban, Sev."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I no longer want to be the Dark Lord's lap dog?" Severus questioned as he watched the DADA teacher sink into her chair.

"Maybe." Was all the younger Snape said, "I came to ask if you wanted to met your niece? She seemed so eager to meet you before she headed to tutor."

"You're lying" Adora stated so childish, it caused Severus to chuckle.

"No." Was all he potions' teacher stated.

"Do I have to do this?" Harry Potter asked annoyed as he entered the Potion's classroom followed by the headmaster.

"Yes." Dumbledore replied seriously. "It is of the utmost importance you do."

"Don't feel bad, I don't want to do this anymore than you do." Elizabeth sighed announcing her presence at the front of the room.

"I have asked that Ms. Elizabeth Brooks help you in this subject, she is almost as good as Professor Snape himself." Dumbledore announced. Elizabeth noticed the relief that washed over her fellow peer.

"Thank you headmaster." Elizabeth said. "Shall we begin?" Harry moved listlessly to where everything was set up.

"Don't act like this is a downer Potter, It could be worse" Elizabeth smiled as the headmaster left them alone. "It could be Snape instead of me."

Harry glared at the seldom-noticed Slytherin, her black hair was pulled back into a messy bun and several strands fell framing her face. The expression that was placed on her features was not one of hate. But rather of understanding, overall she looked somewhat sweet,

"Or you could try to blow me into pieces like everyone else" Harry replied as he watched the girl flip through a potion's textbook.

"Well I am not like everyone else, and therefore do not think of you as a celebrity, but as a human being." Elizabeth answered. "And I have no desire to hex you; you've done nothing to me."

The room went silent as Elizabeth finished explaining, she could feel Harry's eyes on her, looking at her as if she was insane.

"We will start with a basic potion today." Elizabeth stated as she placed the book in front of Harry, who was now sitting on the stool nearest the cauldron. "We'll do it step by step."

An hour later, they had successfully brewed the Draft of the Living Death.

"Wow that was impressive." Elizabeth stated as she watched the expression on the Gryffindor's face. "We will continue the lessons three times a week until Dumbledore tells me other wise." Elizabeth hated the way she sounded, it was a tone her father used in his classes, but Potter didn't seem too noticed and with a nod, the older boy left leaving the Young Slytherin to clean up.

It was past nine when Severus entered his quarters followed by his sister. The man's onyx eyes scanning the room for his daughter. Elizabeth was sitting on his chair by the fire, a large volume sat on her lap as she flicked through the pages.

"Elizabeth, someone would like to meet you. . ."

Author's notes: This is the longest chapter yet and it's a cliffy. Wonder what's gonna happen.


	11. Meeting Aunt Adora

Disclaimer: I don't own Sev. . Or Harry sadly

Elizabeth stood and greeted her father with a nod before settling her eyes on the young woman behind him. The young Slytherins eyes examining her Aunt. By the looks of it, she was a few years younger than her father with the trademark black hair but she instead of coal black eyes, she had Hazel dearly contrasting with Severus.

"Elizabeth this is your Aunt Adora - Adora this is your niece Elizabeth." Severus announced as he moved to the side as his sister stepped forward with one pale hand extended to shake Elizabeth's

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Adora stated softly as her and Elizabeth's hands met

"Likewise" Elizabeth stated softly before reclaiming her seat.

"Can you answer me a question professor?" Elizabeth asked moments later"Of course Elizabeth." Adora reassures as she took a seat on her brother's leather couch while he stayed standing.

Severus noticed how quite Elizabeth was around his sister, like she was when they or rather he had company.

"There is no need to be so quite dear." Severus stated in a caring voice that made Adora raise her eyebrows.

"What am I suppose to do? Act like a five year old and fire off questions faster that I can breathe?" Elizabeth asked as amusement played on her face. Slowly Severus slid down next to his sister the emotionless mask gone.

"So why is your last name Prince?" Elizabeth asked as she now sat on the floor dressed in her Slytherin green pajamas."Well, it was Albus's idea really." Adora began as she leaned back into the black leather couch. She could feel Severus's eyes on her as he sat in the chair Elizabeth was only a few hours ago."He believed that it would protect both your father and I."

"Yeah we see how well that's working." Elizabeth smiled as Severus rolled his eyes. "The entire school will know by the end of the year."

"Elizabeth, you need to get to bed, you have class in the morning." Severus stated before Adora asked anything that would make the rocky situation worse.

"Goodnight." Elizabeth smiled as she pushed herself off the floor and headed down the hall.

"So when where you going to tell me that you had a Child?" Adora asked as Elizabeth closed her door.

"When I felt it was appropriate." Severus stated as he turned away from his sister, the light of the fire illumining his face.

"And the fact you are one of You-Know-Who's lap dog?" Adora asked bringing up the well-hated subject. She knew it was too soon, but it was just natural curiosity.

Severus was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"I would have figured you would have seen it the night I ran away. It was there, completely black against my pale skin; but then you couldn't really see anything through the blood I guess." Severus stated. "I would have told you in good time though. After I figured I could trust you." The last part was no more than a whisper as if he was humiliated to say that.

Adora now stood in front of her older brother, but he didn't look up.

"You can always trust me." Adora stated softly as Severus looked up with the same look he had when they where younger. "Always."

The feeling of being watched was getting beyond annoying as they worked on their Potions. Her father was roaming the Dungeon on the Gryffindor side making the usual comments to his normal victims: Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter.

"It seems that your tutor isn't really helping you are they?" Professor Snape hissed at Harry as he vanished his useless potion. Elizabeth's head snapped up at the comment, knowing it was just a front, but it kinda hurt. As the Slytherin's scanned the opposite side of the room, she discovered the Golden Boy was the one that was staring at her. . Her!

"It was only one lesson Sir." Harry sneered in a possible attempt to defend her and she felt slightly honored. "It takes time. . . Even you know that."

Severus's face grew red with anger but Elizabeth spoke up before the beast erupted.

"I'll work more efficiently Sir." Elizabeth stated as she drew her father's attention to her. "He will be able to make a potion by the end of the semester."

"You have hope for him?" Severus asked Elizabeth as she rearranged the ingredients in the storage room

"I have hope for everyone Dad." Elizabeth smiled into the shelf. "Everyone even the Gryffindors and the occasional helpless Death Eater."

"Helpless Death Eater?" Severus asked a mock hurt could be heard

"Okay well not always completely helpless." Elizabeth corrected. "Not now at least."

Author's notes: Yes another chapter. I would be happy if you guys checked out my newest fic: A Family.

Thanks.


	12. Hurt

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter

Severus's body ached as if he had been hit by the Hogwarts express, he sure the hell would have preferred that anyway. That night's Death Eater meeting had been the worse in weeks, the bright side to the fact he could hardly move a muscle as he lie in bed. It was the weekend; in fact, it was the first Hogsmead weekend of the year. One that his daughter would not be attending later that morning when she opened his bedroom door and she saw the condition he was in. Seconds ticked into hours or maybe it was just minutes, and slowly the sound of the master door opened met the Head of Slytherin house's ears. Moments of Silence erupted in between the soft footsteps he knew so well. Soon Severus felt his daughter's cool hand grasp his warmer one as it lay across his chest atop of the blankets.

"What did that monster do to you?" Elizabeth asked, her voice was at the verge of breaking and yet held so steady.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Love." Severus replied as he opened his onyx eyes, looking up to see compassion in the Hazel eyes that belonged to his sixteen year old.

"Nothing out of the ordinary?" Elizabeth questioned. "You look like you fell off the Astronomy tower then got crushed by a stampede of Hippogriffs." Severus could feel Elizabeth's eyes rake over his healing cuts and bruise that marry his pale skin. '

"You're exaggerating." Severus spoke softly as he moved his hand to caress his daughter's face. Feeling better as he saw Elizabeth smile.

"Get some rest Dad." The sixteen year old ordered as she pushed herself up off the mattress. "I'll be here when you wake."

X X X

Elizabeth sat curled up on the large leather couch in front of the fire as she read the novel her father bought her for her sixteenth birthday. The cooling October air never made it into the room as the fire roared with all its might. There was no worry about being missed crossed her mind for she knew that every one she knew was enjoying their time at Hogsmead and that was completely fine with her. She really didn't feel like going down to the village anyway, so this played out almost perfectly. . . Almost. The sound of knocking echoed throughout the silent quarters, making the young girl huff with annoyance. Apparently, the person didn't realize they had no desire for company. Elizabeth raised herself up from the couch, but instead of walking to the door, she walked to her father's bedroom.

"Dad," Elizabeth called as she stood in the doorway of his bedroom. She had no real desire to wake him up after such a painful ordeal, but it would raise some suspicions if a student opened the door to a professor's quarters.

"Father?' Elizabeth asked a little louder, walking up to the man and the shaking him awake. "I hate to wake you, but someone's at the door."

Severus groaned as he opened his eyes, his body didn't hurt. . That bad. Seconds later, he pushed himself up and out of bed on to uneasy legs. Severus's body balanced itself in what seemed like seconds and with a little help from his angel, he made it to the door. The knocking didn't cease in fact it grew louder and it wasn't helping the fact that the head of Slytherin had a migraine either.

"What !" Severus growled as he thrusted the heavy door back, reviling a very panicked Adora.

"Severus." Adora breathed out before throwing her arms around her older brothers neck making him stubble back. " I was so worried. I though you where dead."

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked as he pulled his sister back to see tears running down her face.

" The _Daily Prophet said that several Death Eaters where killed and I didn't see you this morning and I thought . . "_

"_I was amongst them." Severus sighed as he wiped his sisters tears away before pulling her close to his battered body. The man didn't have to look up to know that Elizabeth had closed the door and left the room, she seemed to know this was a brother- sister moment._

_XXX_

"_I didn't see you in Hogsmead today." Harry said he entered the dungeons for another tutoring lesson. The Boy's attitude about the lessons had changed for the better, at some points, it seemed he couldn't wait for them. Whether it was to learn potions or spend time with Elizabeth, she had no idea._

"_I didn't feel good this morning." Elizabeth stated as she placed the cauldron over the burner. The water in the pot hissed as she splashed some over the side. " Must have been Pansy overload or something."_

_Harry gave the Slytherin a bewildered look as she turned to like the fireplace in the corner, The Dungeons where colder now that fall had set in, and it was bound to get worse as winter rolled around._

"_I don't expect you to understand." Elizabeth stated as she handed him an open book. " See if you can do this by yourself. Please."_

_Half an hour later Harry had finished his first year level potion perfectly._

"_Very nice." Elizabeth smiled softly. " I am afraid but that is all we can cover tonight. I hope you can understand Harry."_

"_Yeah it's fine " The golden boy stated with a bit of disappointment but clean everything up and left._

_XXX_

_Adora was still there when Elizabeth had returned, the worry in her face was long gone but the panic made her look a little older._

"_That was fast." Severus stated as he watched Elizabeth walk into the sitting room._

" _Yeah, I'm kinda tired." The teen replied as she dropped into the chair next to her aunt. " And the way he stares is kinda creepy. But at least he's somewhat pleased to be taught."_

" _You've been up for hours get some rest." Adora smiled at her niece. " I'm sure I can keep your father out of trouble until morning."_

"_Thanks"_


	13. The Problem

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter.

XXX

It was beyond apparent that Adora was becoming agitated as she stood in front of the Minister. Several other Aurors that patrolled Hogwarts stood alongside her and much to the woman's distaste, so did Dolores Umbridge. Despite the fact that Adora had only met her on several occasions, it was more than apparent that the woman in pink was cruel and evil; even more so than one could believe and the stories from Elizabeth had only back that up.

"How is the situation at Hogwarts, Adora?" The Minister questioned as the man's gaze fell upon the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Fairly well, Rufus." Adora replied as she looked at her old colleague. "The wards have been strengthened at the teachers have been extra cautious now he is becoming stronger."

"Is there any implication he has penetrated the school in anyway?" Rufus asked making Adora stiffen slightly.

"No." Adora replied as she thought back to Severus, he was just a pawn in playing on both sides, and there was no way he would ever assist the Dark Lord in killing their only hope.

"That's hard to believe." Dolores piped up much to Adora's annoyance; she had hoped she could escape before Umbridge had opened her mouth.

"It's true" Adora shot back. "I should know I helped strengthen them when the attacks became more frequent." There was no real reason to glance over her shoulder to know that she had made the Madam undersecretary upset, mad even, but Adora didn't necessarily care at that moment. She just wanted to get out of the Ministry and head back to Hogwarts and grade the mountain of papers that unceremoniously married her desk.

"Do you mind if I leave now minister?" Adora asked before any other of the Aurors positioned at Hogwarts could speak. "I don't mean to be rude, but I have things I need to attend to."

"Of course, we don't wish to make anyone suspicious now." Rufus replied. With a short nod of appreciation, Adora turned on her heel and left, navigating the familiar hallways with ease.

XXX

Silence echoed throughout the large room, making it difficult for Severus to focus at the task at hand, keeping his mind closed to the Dark Lord. His master had not been pleased with the lack of he had brought from the Order, thus placing him in a particularly sticky situation. He had not removed any of his private memories before he left the safety of Hogwarts, and if he did not lock those memories away in his subconscious, he would put both Elizabeth and Adora in danger if Voldemort did break into his mind. However, it wasn't long until Voldemort spoke up, giving some relief to the potion's master. His sister and daughter where safe . . . For now.

"It has come to my attention that we will not be able to attack the castle or Potter's place of residence," Voldemort hissed, his anger clearly showing. "But that does not mean we can not obtain him away from these places away from the wards that are up to protect him." There seemed to be a twinkle of glee in the dark red eyes of the dark lord as he spoke, telling Severus he already had a plan on how to catch the boy he so desperately desired. "How do wish to get him away from those places, My Lord?" Severus heard Bellatrix asked in what he supposed was to be a seductive voice."We don't have to do anything my dear Bellatrix, for the boy will sooner or later wander away from the safety of these building in his own." Voldemort replied, his voice carrying a hint of amusement at the thought of the boy walking straight into his long, pale slender hands

"But how do we know he will wander out alone my lord?" Severus questioned, speaking for the second time that evening. "How do we know that Albus will not send Order members with him?"

" Then you will just have to keep watch then My dear Potion's Master" Voldemort stated as he gazed down the large black table so his eyes bore into Severus's as if he wished to discover what the younger wizard was hiding. "It will be an attempt to redeem yourself since you lack the information I seek."

"Yes My lord." Severus replied in his usual voice in an attempt to hide the anxiety that now overtook him.

"Now leave me!" Voldemort barked at his followers. "I have things I must attend to."

Severus didn't need to be told twice as he shoved the chair back across the floor with everyone else and nearly bolted from Riddle Manor, and for the first time in ages, he just couldn't get away fast enough.

XXX

It was more than a sigh of relief when Adora saw her older brother enter the Great Hall later that evening. She hadn't seen him since she had left early that morning and when she had returned he had already been summoned. Whatever relief Adora found seconds before dissipated, as Severus got closer and the perplexed look upon his face became more pronounced.

"What Happened?" Adora asked as Severus slipped into the vacant chair next to her."I managed to get myself into a tight situation." Severus replied as he scanned the hall for Elizabeth.

"How the hell did you manage that?" Adora hissed. "You hardly ever do anything to get yourself in trouble."

"He was not pleased by the information I gave him, so he gave me an assignment. One that can change the war." Severus answered as his eyes finally found Elizabeth next to Draco.

"And what's that?" Adora asked as her voice increase just a bit.

"He wants me to hand over Potter."

XXX

Author's Notes: OMG. I can't believe that it's been forever since I updated. Reviews are welcome and I am open for Ideas.


	14. Unexpected Answer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

*AS*

Adora could not keep herself from staring at her brother, "He wants you to do what?" She hissed as silently as she could to avoid being over heard by her fellow teachers.

"He wants me to hand over Potter." Severus whispered coldly as he filled the plate in front of him with warm food.

"How the hell does he expect you to do that?" Adora asked quietly as she slowly tore her gaze away from her sibling, not wanting to draw attention to their conversation.

"We will discuss that later incase you haven't noticed, the Great Hall is not that appropriate place for this conversation _Adora." _Severus sneered, getting back into the persona he had created all those years ago

"Like anywhere else in this castle is appropriate for any type of conversation these days _Severus."_ Adora sneered back feeling as though her brother was treating her as a child and not the 35 year old woman she actually was.

*ES*

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as Draco rolled his eyes at another one of Pansy's lame jokes as they all sat at the Slytherin table. It had been ages since she had seen the happier side of her best friend and god brother and for once Elizabeth wasn't afraid to show she was actually part human.

"Why are you smiling?" Draco questioned as he noticed the grin on the youngest Snape's face, " I mean Pansy's jokes aren't even worth all the hot air it takes just for her to say them."

" What I can't smile because I have some sort of human aspect of me that enjoys shinning through every once in a while?" Elizabeth asked as Draco raised an eyebrow, totally ignoring whatever comment Pansy was making about him being rude.

"Nope." Draco retorted regaining his superior attitude that he seemed to have misplaced at the beginning of dinner. " We are not suppose to have human like aspects that shine though when they feel like it." Elizabeth couldn't control herself as she rolled her eyes and was about to retort when she noticed how heated the conversation between her father and aunt as getting, despite the fact that her father had been there for no more than fifteen minutes."You alright?" Elizabeth heard Draco ask, pulling her out of the trance like state she had fallen into."Yeah I'm fine, just getting a headache. That's all." Elizabeth replied with a small smile and resumed eating quietly. Her good mood killed by the fact that there was apparently something wrong with Her father, and knowing what he did outside of the classroom, she knew it had to be bad.

*SS*

"You have to tell Albus Severus!" Adora exclaimed as she followed Severus to his private chambers unwilling to drop the conversation they had postponed half an hour before.

"Don't you think I know that?" Severus sneered as he faced Adora, becoming increasingly annoyed by his sisters persistence.

"I don't know what you think. I don't read minds," Adora snapped her hazel eyes narrowing as she stepped closer. " However, I do know that the prospect of failing the either the Order or Voldemort scares you."

"What makes you think I am afraid of failing _them_?" Severus questioned as he raised an eyebrow "Because the only person I am afraid of failing at this point in my life is too young to take care of herself even though if it came down to it she probably could."

" I forgot you had Elizabeth." Adora stated quietly " I'm sorry Severus."

Severus felt the anger he had accumulated over the last hour to melt as he looked at his sister, and for the moment it was just like being at school again.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." Severus replied as he proceeded to close the gap between them. " You where just trying to be helpful as always. However, I need to do this alone. Elizabeth must have someone left if this doesn't go as the Dark Lord planned, and if he knew I had help or told anyone he would not hesitate to kill them." Silence filled the corridor for what seemed like hours but neither of them moved, instead they just stared at each other, but seconds later the stillness and the silence was broken as Adora threw her arms around Severus, pulling him into an embrace.

"Oh . . Severus." Adora mumbled into her brother's shoulder "Please be careful when you do this."

"I will." Severus promised as he returned his sister's embrace.

XXX"The task at hand seems nearly impossible Albus." Severus stated emotionless as he paced in front of the warm, crackling fire. " The order doesn't trust me as it is, and placing the boy right into the Dark Lord's hands is not going to go over with them very well."" I see your dilemma Severus, " Albus Dumbledore stated as he watched the young wizard pace before him. " However, we must do what is necessary for us to gain an upper hand on Voldemort. And unbeknownst to him, he has handed us the opportunity by wishing to enter Hogsmead, a village that will be full of Auror's on the next visit.""Headmaster, are you telling me that you want me to _give up_ the boy?" Severus asked as he paused in front of the fire for a moment. "Doesn't that pose a risk for every other student that wishes to attend the village the same day?"

"I can assure you that no child will be harmed if we stick to a plan we will have to make between here and the next Hogsmead visit." Albus stated, giving the Potion's Master a reassuring look. "Severus, it is important that we do this. This one afternoon can change the entire outcome of this war. The outcome of everyone's lives."

*ES*

"Let me get this straight." Elizabeth asked as she sat upon the black leather couch in her father's chambers. " Albus wants you to compromise the safety of not only the Boy-who-lived, but of every student that has permission to go to the Village."

"That would be correct." Severus's voice floated from down the hall.

"What does he wish to accomplish with that?" Elizabeth asked she watched the fire dance in its hearth.

"Albus says this one day can change the outcome of the war." Severus's answered as he entered the sitting room and sat next to his daughter, allowing his tense muscles to relax and absorb the heat that surrounded him.

"Well, I can see that happening, especially if the Dark Lord gets his hands on Harry." Elizabeth stated. "Then again Dumbledore is more optimistic about the outcome of battles more than I am."

"He's more optimistic than more people dear." Severus replied as Elizabeth leaned against his shoulder.

" What did Aunt Adora say about this?" Elizabeth questioned, as if searching for another opinion.

"She told me to be careful." Severus answered as he glanced down at the top of his daughter's head, recalling the conversation he and his sister had before he left her to brief the headmaster on his current situation.

"Is that all she said?" Elizabeth asked, obviously perplexed by the idea that she agreed with the headmaster.

"That's all she needed to say."

Author's notes: Here's the next chapter, hope u like it cuz I'm not a huge fan of it. Review If you have any suggestions PLZ.


	15. Rest

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

*~**~*~* AS*~*~**~*~

Adora could practically touch the tension in the air as she entered Severus's quarters. The Head of Slytherin had been on edge since he had come back with his latest assignment from the Dark lord. But that was to be expected. He had no real desire to hand over a child the same age as his daughter to a murderous raving lunatic to be killed. Well not one you have seen practically everyday for the last six years, for she was very certain her brother had killed a few children Elizabeth 's age in the Beginning. But things where different now, He did not want to do it anymore. Severus had made a life for himself, and for Elizabeth , one were the Dark lord was not a fixture in. As the defence against the dark arts teacher made her way deeper into her brother's quarters, they seemed to be empty. There was no fire in the hearth, the wall mounted lamps were turned low, all the books stood in their places on the bookshelves, and there was no sound coming from the open door leading to the private potions' lab Severus had.

After going as deep as she felt necessary, Adora paused by the couch and looked around again, she was just about to turn around and leave when she was greeted by the sight of another human being.

"If you are looking for Dad, he's asleep." Elizabeth spoke softly from the doorway leading to the hall. " in fact if you were just a few minutes earlier you would have caught him coming out of the shower."

"It's rather late for him to be coming back from a death eater meeting isn't it ?' Adora asked as he glanced at her watch noting that it was nearly eight in the morning.

" I suppose." Elizabeth replied as she moved to turn up the lamps and light the fire, " but he usually comes back late when the meetings are on weekends, or when the Dark lord isn't particularly happy with him. So if I have to take a guess, I suppose it would be both."

"Why's that?" Adora questioned as she moved to sit on the couch, it was better than standing since Elizabeth had not moved from her spot next to the fire.

"Because Dad has not completed the plans for the attack on Hogsmead, and our next Hogsmead weekend is less than two weeks away. " Elizabeth stated poking at the new log she had thrown into the fire. " But at least he is almost done. He said he wanted to go over it with you before he turned it over to Albus, and before he handed it in to the Dark lord."

Adora responded with a nod. She knew that every thing Severus had made for himself was riding on this one assignment, so everything had to be perfect. She also knew that he wanted to make sure that it seemed safe enough to go through with, especially with the Christmas holiday approaching, because of the large number of students shopping.

"Are you doing to be there that day?" Adora asked. She and Severus had been discussing whether or not it would be safe to have Elizabeth there when all hell broke loose, but they had not made up their minds just yet.

"Dad's not real sure yet." Elizabeth answered. " He said it would be suspicious if the other Slytherins noticed I didn't go, but he doesn't want something to happen to me." Adora smiled, Severus had always been protective of those he loved, even when they where little, and it seemed that all those years had not changed that aspect about him. If anything time had made it stronger.

*SS*

Severus felt an intense pain shoot through his body as he slowly pushed himself against the head board of his bed. It had been weeks since he felt like this, but that was because the dark lord had been pleased with his work, but this time, it was obvious he wasn't. the several bouts of the crucatius proved that. But there was nothing he could do. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect. He had no intentions of allowing any student to come to harm, even if a full out battle occurred and that took time. Time he didn't have. Severus sighed deeply, and closed his eyes allowing the calm silence to fill him up.

"Dad?" Elizabeth 's voice rang out softly from his bedroom door, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Severus asked in the hoarse voice that replaced his usual velvet-like one at the moment.

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth 's tone was more timid this time, as if she expected him to snap out of sheer annoyance and pain.

"Better." Severus replied as his daughter came into view. She was still dressed in her navy blue pyjamas even in the late hour of the afternoon, " You do know you can come closer. "A small smile crossed Elizabeth 's face as she crawled into bed next to him. Severus smiled as he watched Elizabeth lay her head on his chest and wrap her arms around his waist the way she use to when she was smaller. It was moments like these that made everything he went through worth it.

" How bad was it?" Elizabeth asked a few moments later, her question partially muffled by his dark grey nightshirt.

"As bad as one should expect when the Dark lord does not get his way." Severus answered as he mindlessly played with several strands of his baby's dark hair. The sixteen year old only nodded and tightened her grip around her father's waist.

Severus exhaled deeply as he continued to play with Elizabeth 's hair. He could tell by the way she was acting she was afraid, but there was no need to point it out. He was afraid too. He was afraid of loosing her.

"Has Adora been by already?" Severus asked moments later as he twirled black silk strands with his thin potion stained fingers.

"She was here this morning." Elizabeth replied as she continued to lay there. " You had just fallen asleep, and I didn't want to wake you, but she said she would come back later."

"How late is later?" the Potions' master asked,

"I told her you would be up around one, but she didn't stop by, so I guess before dinner." Elizabeth murmured as she repositioned her head, to be directly over his heart.

Hours seem to have passed as they stayed that way. Eventually Elizabeth 's breathing evened out, and the grasp around his middle loosened ,showing the sixteen year old had fallen asleep. Severus smiled, it was just like Elizabeth to stay up for a good twenty four hours to make sure he was safe before falling asleep. Skilfully, the head of Slytherin untangled himself from his little girl and moved to the living room, there was no reason to wake her, after all, there would be plenty of time to figure everything out tomorrow.


End file.
